Elektra/Gallery
A gallery of images of Elektra. ''Daredevil Screenshots Season Two [[Penny and Dime|Episode 2.04: ''Penny and Dime]] Daredevil-elektra-black-large-1-.jpg [[Kinbaku|Episode 2.05: Kinbaku]] Elektra back then.png Elektra 4.png Elektra and Matt's first.png Elektra-MeetingMMurdock.jpg ElektraMurdock-FirstDrink.jpg Elektra and Matt drive.png MurdockElektra-GymFun.jpg Elektra-GymTalk.jpg MurdockElektra-GymFight.jpg DD2FinalTrailer28.png DD2FinalTrailer29.png Daredevil-elektra-love-640x386-1-.png Elektra Love.JPG Ddtt70-1-.jpg MurdockCarriesElektra-S2E5.jpg MurdockElektra-CheeseFun.jpg Elektra Playing House.JPG ElektraCapturesSweeney.jpg Kinbaku.png MMurdock-RSweeneyBeating.jpg Ddtt01-1-.jpg Elektra 1.png Elektra 2.png Elektra meeting Roxxon.JPG Elektra hacks Roxxon.JPG Elektra welcome Murdock.JPG Murdock questions Elektra.JPG Elektra-RedDress-S2E5.jpg Elektra is Ready.png Elektra.jpg [[Regrets Only|Episode 2.06: Regrets Only]] Ddtt23-1-.jpg Ddtt25-1-.jpg Daredevil-saison-2-650x363-1-.jpg Elektra 6.png Elektra 3.png Elektra 5.png Tux Murdock.JPG ElektraMMurdock-DinnerParty.jpeg Murdock Gala.JPG Hirochi Murdock.JPG Elektra-PartySmirk.jpg Elektra-HidingFromGuards-S2E6.jpg ElektraMurdock-ReadingBooks-S2E6.jpg Ledger found.JPG Elektra-RippingDress.jpg Elektra-DrunkAct.jpg DDevil Ledger Coded.JPG [[Semper Fidelis|Episode 2.07: Semper Fidelis]] Elektra Waits.jpg Elektra-QuestioningCabroni.jpg Elektra-RailyardSearch.jpg DDEVIL Elektra dirt.JPG DD2FinalTrailer33.png Ddtt50-1-.jpg Elektra vs Yakuza.JPG Elektra-Gun-YourLuckyDay.jpg ElektraDaredevil-NeckWound.jpg Elektra stitched.JPG Murdock Elektra stitch.JPG ElektraMurdock-SexySofaChat.jpg Comparing scars.JPG Elektra-MurdocksRush.jpg Elektra-MockingMurdocksLife.jpg ElektraWatching-Balcony.jpg DDevil angry Elektra.JPG Ddtt58-1-.jpg DDevil Hand hole.JPG [[Guilty as Sin|Episode 2.08: Guilty as Sin]] DDElektra-Season2.JPG Ddtt69-1-.jpg DDevil Elektra Hand Fight.JPG Elektra-MidFight-S2E8.jpg Elektra-StomachWound.jpg Elektra-BleedingInCar.jpg Stick Elektra Cure.JPG Elektra-BedRest.jpg Page discovers murdock.JPG Elektra-TalkingToStick-S2E8.jpg Elektra scowls stick.JPG Elektra-ThreateningStick-S2E8.jpg Elektra-WakingInBed.jpg Elektra-BloodyWhiteShirt-S2E8.jpg [[Seven Minutes in Heaven|Episode 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven]] Elektra-CleaningMurdockWound.jpg Elektra-DiscussingFirstKill.jpg Elektra-S2E9-Window.jpg [[The Man in the Box|Episode 2.10: The Man in the Box]] ElektraJacques-Drinks.jpg ElektraMeetsJacques.jpg ElektraKicksJacques.jpg Jacques-TwinSai.jpg JacquesDuchamps-FightFace.jpg ElektraStabsJacques.jpg JacquesDuchamps-FinalMoments.jpg ElektraKillingJacques.jpg [[.380|Episode 2.11: .380]] DD2FinalTrailer10.jpg [[The Dark at the End of the Tunnel|Episode 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel]] YoungElektra-FightPrep.jpg Chaste.png StickTrainsYoungElektra.jpg YoungElektra-FightTraining.jpg DD2x12-58987.png StickStopsYoungElektra.jpg YoungElektra-StickAdvice.jpg YoungElektra-BloodyFace.jpg YoungElektra-SavedByStick.jpg YoungElektra-StickGoodbyes.jpg StickWhiteSuit-YoungElektra.jpg Goodbye Ellie.JPG StickLeavesYoungElektra.jpg Elektra Attacks.jpg Elektra-AttackingStick-S2E12.jpg Elektra-FightingStick-Libary.jpg ElektraStranglesStick.jpg DD-vs-GrowlingElektra.jpeg ElektraDD-FaceToFace-S2E12.jpg Elektra-EyeStab-Hand.jpg DD2FinalTrailer35.png Elektra-ArgueswithDD-S2E12.jpg DD2FinalTrailer49.png ElektraConfrontsStickDD-S2E12.jpg ElektraConfrontingStickDD.jpg Daredevil Elektra Black Sky.JPG ElektraNobu-SwordThreat.jpg Daredevil Black Sky Threat.JPG Elektra saves Stick.JPG [[A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen|Episode 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen]] ElektraConsideringSuicide.jpg Elektra rooftops.JPG Elektra-LateNightTalkWithMurdock.jpg Elektra-MelvinPotter.jpg DDPotterElektra-PitchingBatons.jpg ElektraInPottersWorkshop.jpg ElektraStandingOverCapturedStick.jpg ElektraHandingOverPhone.jpg On the Roof.png Murdock cant hear.JPG Elektra wants to stay.JPG Elektra-NewSuit-S2E13.jpg ElektraFightsTheHand-Warehouse.jpg Elektra-Smile-FinalFight-S2E13.jpg Murdock Elektra happy.JPG DDreadytofight ACDIH image.png DD2FinalTrailer19.png Ddtt48-1-.jpg ElektraDaredevil-RooftopShowdown.jpg ElektraFightingHand-Rooftop.png Elektra-vs-Nobu.jpg Elektra dies.JPG Elektra-Dying.jpg Elektra Finale.png Promotional Ad.jpg Aa.jpg ElektraNetflix.jpg Untitled-1-1-.png DaredevilS2SeconGear.jpg DaredevilTrioS2.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Posters 02.jpg Elektra Twin Sai.png DaredevilS2PromoCover.png Pierre bourjo cgi netflix marvel elektra b.jpg Pierre bourjo cgi netflix marvel elektra a.jpg Elektra-DDS2Promo-00.jpg ElektraPromoImage.jpg Behind the Scenes Daredevil S2 BTS 1.jpg Lauren Mary Kim Elodie Yung.jpg ''The Defenders Screenshots Season One [[The H Word|Episodes 1.01: ''The H Word]] Elektra-BlueLighting-Rain.jpg IF vs Elektra.JPG Elektra Alexandra.PNG Alexandra-ComfortingElektra.jpg Alexandra instructs Elektra.PNG [[Mean Right Hook|Episodes 1.02: Mean Right Hook]] ElektraAttackingJohnRaymond.png ElektraEscapingJJonesApartment.png [[Worst Behavior|Episodes 1.03: Worst Behavior]] TD103 AlexandraAndSowande01.png AReid-ExaminingElektrasCorpse.jpg Elektra Risen.PNG ElektraReborn-CoveredInBlood.jpg AReid-HoldingElektra.jpg AReid-ComfortingElektra-S1E3.jpg ElektraReid-LookingForWeapons.jpg Elektra-HandTraining.jpg Elektra trains hand.JPG ElektraSurronded-HandTraining.jpg Elektra kills again.PNG AReid-GivingElektraHerUniform.jpg ElektraGivenHandUniform.jpg ElektraLookingInDirtyMirror.jpg Stick-Defenders-ElektraThreat.jpg AlexandraThreatensStick.jpg AReidElektra-SticksEscape.jpg AReid-CallingOnElektra-S1E3.jpg TD103 Elektra01.png DefendersMidlandCircleHallway.png Defenders Assemble.PNG MMurdock-vs-Elektra-FirstHallwayFight.jpg ElektraFightingAgainstMMurdock-MidlandOffice.jpg Elektra fights Defenders.JPG IronFist-Punches-Elektra.png [[Royal Dragon|Episodes 1.04: Royal Dragon]] AReidElektra-MirrorLook.jpg ElektraComfortedByAlexandra-Mirror.jpg Elektra gears up.JPG Elektra Prepares.PNG Elektra-RedSuit-Weapons.jpg SowandeConfrontsElektra.jpg ElektraThreatenedBySowande.jpg ElektraFacingDefenders-RoyalDragon.jpg ElektraFacingDefenders-RoyalDragon2.jpg ElektraHitWithCarByJJones.jpg [[Take Shelter|Episodes 1.05: Take Shelter]] Elektra at Restaurant.PNG ElektraPinnedAgainstWallByMMurdock.jpg Elektra cant remember.PNG ElektraThreatensAlexandra-POVShot.jpg AlexandraThreatensElektra.jpg ElektraStaresAtMurakami.jpg Elektra Watches.PNG ElektraStandingOnRooftop-Defenders.jpg ElektraReturningToMurdockApartment.jpg TD105 Elektra01.png [[Ashes, Ashes|Episodes 1.06: Ashes, Ashes]] ElektraByHerOwnGrave.png Elektra-TheHandLivesForever.png ElektraAReid-StandingInGraveyard.png ElektraChallengingStick-Defenders.png ElektraAlmostKilledByStick.png ElektraPreparesToKillStick.png ElektraDefeatingTheDefenders.png ElektraKidnappingDannyRand.png ElektraShowsOffCapturedRand.png ElektraLookingAtTwinSai.png AReidElektra-SpeechToTheHand.png Alexandradeath.jpg Elektra-BloodyFace-TakingOverTheHand.png [[Fish in the Jailhouse|Episodes 1.07: Fish in the Jailhouse]] ElektraNightMeeting-MS.png StickElektra-LateNightMeeting.png ElektraNightMeeting-CU.png ElektraCleansBloodyBlade.jpg HandLeadersReactToAlexandraDeath.png MadameGaoReasoningWithElektra.png ElektraControllingTheHand.jpg MurakamiStandingAganistElektra.png BakutoStandingAgainstElektra.png ElektraThreateningBakuto.jpg TD107_ElektravsIronFist02.png TD107_ElektravsIronFist01.png ElektraTwistsIronFist.png [[The Defenders (episode)|Episodes 1.08: The Defenders]] MurakamiGaoElektraFaceDefenders.png Elektra is remembering.PNG Elektra chokes DD.jpg TDS1E8-DaredevilKissingElektra.png Promotional The Defenders Poster.png Defenders 11.JPG Defenders Poster Final.PNG Behind the Scenes Defenders stunt doubles.jpg Merchandise ''Daredevil'' Elektra Funko.jpg Marvel Legends Elektra.jpg DST Elektra.jpg Elektra PVC statue.jpg Category:Character Galleries